1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved boat or watercraft adapted to be powered by a conventional outboard motor and particularly, a boat designed fro control by a rider in standing or upright position on the boat. More particularly, the present invention relates to a relative small boat, suitable for one or two riders, which boat is fast, light in weight, highly maneuverable, and easily controlled by the rider in standing position on the boat.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved boat or watercraft of the character described.
More particularly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a boat which is especially adapted for use by a rider(s) in standing or upright position.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved boat of the character described which is especially adapted to be powered by a conventional outboard motor pivotally mounted on the transom.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved boat or watercraft of the character described having a unitary control means for the outboard motor comprising a handle bar for steering the motor with throttle and shift control means on opposite ends of the handle bar for controlling the throttle position and the gear shift of the outboard motor.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved boat or watercraft of the character described including a novel support system for a rider in standing position on the boat including motor control means for the outboard motor.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved boat of the character described which is relatively low in cost, light in weight, highly maneuverable, simple in construction and natural and easy to operate and control.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved outboard powered boat which is easily and naturally controlled by a passenger in standing position on the boat forward of the outboard motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many attempts have been made in the prior art to provide a stand-up type watercraft which is safe, fast and highly maneuverable. However, many of these prior art devices have not been commercially successful because of extremely complex mechanisms requiring high cost and difficulty or servicing, particularly for a small boat capable of only carrying one or two persons.
One prior art boat is referred to as a jet powered aquaplane and is shown and described in the June 1964 issue of Popular Science Monthly Magazine. Another prior art boat is marketed by the Kawasaki Company of Japan and is sold under the trademark "JET-SKI". Both of these prior art boats employ an engine powered water pump or jet rather than a conventional outboard motor.
Another prior art device is manufactured by The Power Ski Corporation of Chicago, Illinois and employs a modified outboard type power plant.
Yet another prior art boat is manufactured and sold under the name "Dynafoil" by the Dynafoil Inc. of Newport Beach, Calf. This latter boat utilizes a hydrofoil and has a relatively complex power mechanism for driving the vehicle. None of these prior art boats use a readily available conventional or standard outboard motor with conventional or standard control cables.